Our Truth
by DEADPrincess-01
Summary: Dairin has been... Off lately, her evil little fat pouch on her stomach seems to be growing more and the terrible morning sickness. All are the easiest tell signs of pregnancy but this couldn't be it right? ModernAU! KakuzuXOC/SI
**Our Truth**

 **I do not own, Naruto I just help out with the fanfic writing society…. But I do own this plot line.**

She walks down the aisles nervously fidgeting. Not only has her stomach's evil little fat pouch continued to grow each week but she has been spewing her guts out every morning. Dressed in a black tank top of her boyfriends, the oversized grey hoodie falling over her left shoulder as always, green and grey camouflage leggings. (Not like anyone would fully notice, her giant of a boyfriends jacket fell at the tops of her knees). Finishing off her outfit was her adoptive brother's dog tags, a gift for her excellent aim with a gun, her boyfriend's axe excite body spray, her faded black Nike shoes, and an amethyst crystal pendent, a memento from her mother. Strung on the scaled chain that holds the pendant is her father's graduation ring, and her blood brothers locket that held a small picture of her whole family, her two siblings and four grandparents. A picture of her life in its happier days before the car crash. The one that ripped her life apart, the one that scared her and haunted her to this day.

A mess of red hair and purple bangs, wavy with falls of curls at the ends pulled over her smooth, exposed shoulder. Slides to the right around a corner and ducks as her brother and his friends walk by talking, her boyfriend lagging behind annoyed at the cost of the parties food and decor.

"Shit, they weren't supposed to be here. Damn you Kisame, you know I'm the only person that comes here to hang out." Green eyes narrow as she quickly puts her phone on silent and grabs an expensive pregnancy test off the Wal-Mart shelf… And a couple cheaper ones, she didn't go through the trouble of tricking her older gangster shark of a brother for nothing. She is going to find out if she's pregnant before she goes around alarming others.

Quickly scanning and bagging the three different devils she hurries out the super store before she is spotted. "Lord, please I need your help," the red head tilts her head back as a tear escapes her eye "I know I've been praying for a family, and you gave me Kisa, but please tell me if this was the original plan, if so I'm going to need your help more than ever." The red head puts the tests in the compartment next to her seat before starting the car and turning on the radio.

"Pampers diapers now ten-fif"

"Parents choice Diaper wip"

"Babies R' Us sale ends two months from now! Anything twenty through forty dollars is thirty percent off, one hundred dollars plus is fifty percent off; we are now closing and need to get rid of all merchandise in this area! Don't miss out!"

The red head puts her head to the steering wheel and takes deep breaths before it turns into quiet sobs. "I didn't know you found the closing of baby stores amusing, Kitten." The fully recognizable deep voice of her boyfriend could be heard from her side as her brother chuckles. "I knew that was your car sis! You owe me fifty dollars Hidan!" Kisame grabs Hidan in a half nelson playfully. "No, fuck you!" the silver haired male squirms to get out of the goliath's grip. "Are feeling okay Dai, You were hurling your brains out this morning." Kisame looks at the petite, thick girl that he calls his sister. "Dairin," Kakuzu's worried voice sounds. The red headed girl looks up to her significant other and the people she deemed her other family and smiles "I'm fine, Shark Bait." The group's eyes widen at her tear streaked face "But I forgot groceries and I don't want to go back inside like this." Itachi nods and asks for a list carefully examining her as she writes and Kakuzu gets in the cars passenger seat. "Thank you 'Tachi," He nods and walks off dragging a fuming Kisame.

"Well, Imma go home and shower, make some dinner, sleep. You know all the good stuff, is Kisame going to be home late or…."

"He should be on time. If not then he's out looking for a suitable apartment for you before dark. You know how he is." Dairin nods with a small smile "If I didn't know any better I'd think he was trying to get rid of me." Kakuzu grunts, "I don't see why you don't just move into the apartment next to mine." Sasori states whilst receiving a glare from Kakuzu. "Because your apartment complex isn't safe." Dairin deadpans and shoo's everyone off. "So... What movie do you want to watch?" Dairin shifts nervously as she slows at a red light. "Whatever you want to watch…. Why were you crying earlier?" Green meets green, one nervous the other worried. "I'll tell you later… I don't… I'll tell you later." Kakuzu nods and the couple fall's into silence, Falling Again played by Lacuna Coil in the background.

"You know, this song reminds me of you, Kitten." He turns and gazes at Dairin. "You dedicated this song to me, Stitch, how could I not know." Dairin shakes her head; a small smile plays at her lips accompanied by her reddening cheeks. "You should sing, I like it when you sing." Dairin's blush deepens "Then hook up my phone and start the song over again." Kakuzu lets a small smile slip as he replays the song and listens to his girlfriend's voice as she avoids getting too loud. He hums in content head resting against the head rest, eyes shut, as he listens.

"I lay, looking at my hands

I search in these lines

I've not the answer

I'm crying, and I don't know

Watching the sky I search an answer

I'm Free, free to be

I'm not another liar

I just want to be myself… Myself"

Dairin's voice gains more ground and deepens slightly as she gets into the song.

"And now the beat inside of me

Is a sort of a cold breeze

And I've never any feeling inside

Ruining me…

Bring my body and carry it into another world

I know I live but like a stone I'm falling down,"

Kakuzu joins in with Dairin, his voice has a slight gravel like tone to it. His lips curl up more when Dairin finds herself harmonizing with him rather than the song.

"I pray, looking into the sky

I can feel this rain

Right now it's falling on me

Fly, I just want to fly

Life is all mine…

Some days I cry alone,

But I know I'm not the only one

I'm here another day gone. I don't want to die…

Please be there when I arrive, don't cry… please,"

Another red light passes and Dairin slows down again this time with a glance to each other in one of their many secret moments; where Kakuzu denies ever doing such sweet things with his woman. He fully smiles and grabs Dairin's hand in his.

"And now the beat inside of me

Is a sort of a cold breeze

And I've never any feeling inside

Ruining me…

Bring my body and carry it into another world

I know I live but like a stone I'm falling down,

And now the beat inside of me

Is a sort of a cold breeze

And I've never any feeling inside

Ruining me…

Bring my body and carry it into another world

I know I live but like a stone I'm falling."

"Stitch I don't see why you don't sing often… You sound amazing! Never mind it, your only allowed to sing around me any way's, men who can sing have too many fan girls and I don't feel like thinning out my non-existent competition." Dairin give Kakuzu a side glance as she pulls into the driveway of Kisame's two story house, given she'll be moving out of it soon, just a month before her eighteenth birthday anyway. "You go ahead up to my room I'll meet you there after my shower." Dairin smiles at Kakuzu briefly before contemplating how she is going to get the pregnancy tests inside unnoticeably, before she remembers she folded them between the new skirt she had bought. "You know, your smile is so much beautiful when it's real," Kakuzu leans over the council as she reaches to open it and grab the bag, turning her head he places a brief kiss on her lips before heading into the house.

Hair damp with a brush pulling it back into a ponytail Dairin procrastinates looking at the three tests before her. Kakuzu was nice enough to know she probably wanted more time to herself and had brought in some comfort clothes she had in her dresser. Knowing he could be impatient she opens her eyes and checks all three. She's pregnant, and might as well tell everybody as soon as possible. Tossing the tests into the trash with not trying to hide them she starts off to her room and curls up into Kakuzu's side, handing him the remote so he can surf the channels and their contents. Hiding her face in his neck she takes in his sent, excite with the undertones of his natural body odor, sandalwood. "I love you," Dairin randomly whispers, she smiles when she feels him wrap his arm around her waist rubbing small circles with his thumb. "I love you too." He pauses hesitantly. "Why were you crying in the car earlier?"

Dairin takes a shaky breath to calm her nerves as Kakuzu's hand slightly lifts her loose shirt, chest rising and falling. "Kakuzu," He stiffens slightly "I'm Pregnant. In the car earlier I was just being emotional; I didn't know what to do. Like should I use my savings left over from buying my car, to start off on getting what is needed for the baby." Dairin starts tearing up.

Kakuzu stiffens fully, calculating how much money needs to be put away out of every check. Tightening his arms around Dairin, he sighs. "You're not by yourself. Move in with me. We can take care of the baby together, I'm almost done with the schooling for my contracting license, and my father is passing the construction business down to me in three weeks. We can take care of the baby and I can take care of you." He shifts so he can place a hand on Dairin's stomach and kisses her forehead.

"I promised I would be right by your side, didn't I?" Dairin nods wiping away stray tears. "With you until the end?" Kakuzu smirks "That's why I got that engagement ring wasn't it?" Dairin's eyes widen. "S-Stitch?" Kakuzu's smirk turns into a sincere smile as he slides the emerald engagement ring onto her finger. "I had planned to do this a week from now on your eighteenth birthday, but a better opportunity showed in place." Kakuzu nestles his face into her hair. "We still need to tell everyone, and I need to make dinner."

"Leave that to me. My Fiancée."


End file.
